


Bunny Hat

by 185cmbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out, Tickling, bunny hat, jongin in a crop top, sehun in a bunny hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: "Chanyeol hyung is still wearing it.""Good for him,""But you look so cute in it. Sehunnie, please?"Jongin loved seeing Sehun wearing his bunny hat





	Bunny Hat

                                                                            

 

 

 

He takes off the bunny hat as soon as they snap the picture. The time for fan service is over, he can stop looking like a fool now.

 

Don't get him wrong, Sehun would do anything for his fans, even wearing a ridiculous bunny hat and say byak byak, chirp chirp to them. And he just did all of that. Made them laugh and blush. He's happy, they are happy. A win win. That is over now. His hair says thank you.

 

He ruffles through his flaming locks frantically, as he wanders towards the bathroom, only to come across Minseok swirling his pikachu hat up in the air as he attempts a sexy dance. Obviously, Jongdae is hyping him up singing shouts of 'boom boom boom' everytime Minseok does a slow roll of his hips. These kids.

 

"Hey, why did you take it off?" Jongin scowls, hands flailing in disappointment. Of course he followed Sehun, he's always on his tow.

 

"We're leaving already." Sehun reasons, not bothering to even glance towards Jongin, preferring to fix his hair in front of the mirror. It's getting too long, but Sehun likes it long and orange, screw what others say.

 

"Ah, but there are eris outside waiting for us. They'll be happy if you go outside wearing it."

 

Sehun falters, considering. For the Eris he could do it. Just one more time. But then he meets Jongin's playful smirk quirking up in his lips, and he backpedals on his decision as quick as his lines on on Mama era.

 

"Nice try. They've already seen enough for one night."

 

Jongin’s smirk dies drastically, but he composes himself quickly and leans back against the sink by Sehun's side.

 

"Chanyeol hyung is still wearing it."

 

"Good for him,"

 

"But you look so cute in it. Sehunnie, please?"

 

One look at Jongin, and Sehun is graced with his famous smolder. The pout™. In retrospect, Sehun fixes him with his famous glare™, and goes back to adjust his hair. There's nothing left to put neatly, but Sehun needs the distraction anyway. 

 

"I'm still cute without them. Thanks."

 

From behind, he hears Minseok and Jongdae snickering, wiggling their eyebrows at them. 

 

"Minseokie, you look so good in it, baby." Jongdae mocks, tugging the pikachu hat back on Minseok's head.

 

"I'm still cute without them, but I love the attention, jagi-yah!" Minseok replies in a high pitched voice, and then they're laughing hysterically, clinging into each other.

 

Sehun's about to snap, he really is, if it isn't for Jongin leaning in to rest his chin onto his shoulder. The pout is still there, so is his breath and his cologne, and Sehun involuntary freezes. His eyes keep trailed on their reflection in the mirror, and when Sehun sees just how perfect they look together, he averts his eyes to stare off religiously into a random spot above his head. 

 

"If you put it on again, I'll go to your room later." Jongin whispers, then he giggles, lowering his head to hide his heated cheeks. 

 

Minseok and Jongdae are still laughing. Did they hear that? Sehun panics internally for a second, until Jongin dashes off, slamming into the door before stumbling out of the bathroom. 

 

What a disaster of a boy.

  
  
  


Outside, Sehun is received with deafening cheers and blinding camera flashes. It's the same deal as usual. He waves at them, tries to make some eye contact with the fansites, but fails this time for some reason. The words 'I'll come to your room later' are screaming even louder than the eris in his ears. It’s unnerving.

 

"Sehun-ah! You're still wearing it. You look so cuuuute!" A fan coos, and many others screech excitedly behind her. Sehun instantly feels his cheeks warming up and he looks down to his feet. Will they ever stop calling him cute, for God's sake? 

 

Thankfully, he takes a different car from Jongin, but ironically, Minseok and Jongdae are sitting right next to him, eyeing him suspiciously. 

 

"You actually wore it, uh?" Jongdae cackles, elbowing Sehun on the waist. 

 

"Shut up. Eris like it."

 

"They do, yeah. Jongin likes it too." Minseok chimes, and more laughter ensues. Sehun sinks into his seat and pulls the damn hat off his head. 

 

He wants revenge.

  
  


The chance comes not too long after, when they're having a late dinner. It's just take out food, nothing fancy, but the boys eat diligently after a full day of work. Every time they get to see their fans, they get more energized, and the dinner is usually loud and pleasing. Sehun loves it. He loves the sight of all his hyungs together having a great time.

 

For his advantage, Jongin is sitting next to him, munching cutely on chicken wings as he listens to whatever story Baekhyun is telling. Ever since their arrival, Jongin has been ignoring Sehun's existence. And truthfully, Sehun kind of deserves that. But he's far from admitting it.

 

He sneaks a hand down onto Jongin's thigh and gives it a gentle squeeze, making Jongin jolt in surprise. "Will you eat all of that?" Sehun asks, jutting out his chin towards the plate full of chicken. 

 

"Uh, yeah. It's my chicken."

 

Sehun drags his hand up, fingertips brushing over Jongin’s crotch. "Wanna share?"

 

Jongin gulps, closing his legs to stop Sehun's mischievous ministrations. 

 

"You just had yours." He debates, draping an arm over his plate, to protect his beloved chicken. 

 

"I'm still hungry,"

 

Jongin glares, scrunching up his nose, and tries to turn his back to him, but Sehun is not about to give up and be ignored just like that. No, not in this life.

 

"If you give that to me," He says, wetting his lips when he notices Jongin tensing up. "I'll wear the bunny hat for you."

 

A short moment passes while Jongin just stares at his plate, contemplating. He grunts some incoherences under his breath before passing his plate over to Sehun. 

 

Jongdae lets out an exasperated 'oooh' from across the table.

 

Jongin 1 x 1 Sehun. That's a tie.

  
  
  


Maybe they'll let him keep his current hair color for the next music video. Sehun wishes he could keep it until the end of the year at least. He's so fond of his look these days, not that he wasn't before. Sehun always looks good with any hair and any color.

 

He keeps pondering about it while tangling his fingers around his locks, waiting for Jongin to keep his promise and show up. Just as he estimates it, Jongin kicks the door open and struts in, graciously. 

 

It shouldn't be a surprise that he's wearing a crop top. Again. He keeps wearing those lately, and it's just as distracting as it is pleasing, but Jongin doesn't need to know that.

 

"Do you think they'll let me keep the orange?" Sehun questions, tugging at his fringe. 

 

Standing in front of him by the edge of the bed, Jongin places both hands to his hips and quips. "What orange? This is clearly red."

 

"Whatever. It's a cool color. What do you think?"

 

Jongin hums thoughtfully, eyes studying Sehun for a moment as he shifts his weight from one leg to the other. 

 

"Just dye it to silver again." He deduces. 

 

Sehun smirks, running a hand through his still damp hair. "Because you like it?"

 

"Eris like it." Jongin corrects, a little disoriented. "Where is it?"

 

Sehun creases his brow inquisitively. 

 

"The bunny hat. I'm here, I came. Now keep your words." 

 

Ah that. Sehun was kind of hoping Jongin would let it go, but knowing the guy he won't stop pestering until Sehun himself convinces him to do otherwise. 

 

"So you just came here to see me wearing that ugly hat?" Sehun sits up on the bed, crossing his legs. As expected, Jongin follows, sitting across from him with his legs crossed just the same.

 

"I never said I intended to do anything. Not my fault if you can't get your mind out of the gutter." He says, trying to contain the laughter. He's having too much fun with Sehun's misery. He can't let that slide. Determinedly, he reaches under the pillow and brings out the infamous hat to throw it on his lap. Jongin instantly perks up.

 

"You blushed like a teenager for this?"

 

Jongin points an accusative finger at him. "You did too. I saw it, dumbass."

 

"Aigoo, whatever." Sehun huffs, pushing the hat down over his head. "Here. Done. Happy?"

 

The hat models crookedly on his head, covering his eyes. The weird ears are pointed to different angles, a mess. Sehun can only frown and pout. Opposedly, Jongin's laughing. 

 

"Aaahhh, so cute. Say byak byak to me." He claps, as though he's witnessing the most thrilling scene ever.

 

Sehun scoffs, and a stubborn giggle tumbles out of his mouth. "In your dreams."

 

"Please. Just one. One byak." Jongin insists, rubbing his palms together into a beg.

 

"I'll give you a byak. Come here." He lunges forward, hands reaching straight to Jongin’s naked waist. His begging turns into something more desperate as Sehun tickles his side. It's loud, the bed squeaks. The boys can probably hear it and misinterpret things, but Sehun doesn't give a single fuck. Jongin's going to pay here and now. He won't let him off the hook just like that.

 

"Sehunnie, stop it. Oh my god. Pleeeeeeease, fuck." He yells, feet kicking off as he squirms violently under Sehun. He's contagiously laughing back, hovering over Jongin’s body to straddle his hips.

 

“This is what you get, Nini bear." Sehun says between laughs, fighting against Jongin's attempts to hit him and set himself free. 

 

"Please, have mercy! I take it back. No more aegyo, never again." Sweat dots across the dancer's forehead, and by now Sehun could stop and declare himself the winner. If only Jongin's waits wasn't so damn soft and slim to the touch, if only his laughter wasn't so soothing and honey-like to hear.

 

So the attack continues, and Jongin’s short of breath and his movements are slowing. When he bites his lips and lets out a muffled whine, Sehun's hands slow in speed too, and his fingertips ghost over Jongin's skin fondly, feeling up the rigidity of his muscled stomach. 

 

"Sehunnie," Jongin breathes out, and silence looms across the room as they stop moving and stare intensely at each other. Sehun sees the glint dancing in Jongin's eyes, expectant and requesting. 

 

"Yeah?" His large hands clasp around Jongin’s thin waist, and he feels the other shivering, blushing. Jongin reaches for the end of the bunny ear and Sehun momentarily remembers he's still wearing that atrocity, which doesn't make him feel as sexy as he thought he looked.

 

A smile tugs at Jongin's lips as he tangles the fluffy end around a finger, pressing its end to make the ears flap. Sehun rolls his eyes, and lets him enjoy the view as he pleases. 

 

Jongin giggles along with the ears flapping up and down, and Sehun doesn't feel like a winner anymore.  How can he ever, when it comes to Jongin and his stupid smile and adorable dimples?

 

That is, until Jongin pulls him down, and the tips of their noses touch as their breath mingle and their heartbeat quickens. For a moment, Sehun is shocked. Jongin is never this bold and straight forward. Jongin's always subtle, trying to catch Sehun's attention here and there, complimenting him whenever he can. On the other hand, Sehun's the one that teases, acting as if he doesn't care, keeping up his unbothered character. 

 

Jongin seems to catch on that as well, when his blush grows brighter, and he looks away from Sehun's eyes. 

 

"Um, I should... ugh," He swallows, then exhales. Sehun chuckles, amused by the boy's sudden hesitancy. 

 

"Should what?"

 

Chastened, Jongin licks his lips."... Go?"

 

"Without kissing me?" 

 

Jongin’s breath stutters, and before he can struggle for air any further, Sehun leans down and kisses him hard. It's hot and fiery, knocking the air out of their lungs. Jongin's plushy lips feel soft and deliciously good under Sehun's thin ones. They mold perfectly, and Sehun soon tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss. 

 

A moan escapes from Jongin's throat, as he cups Sehun's face into his hands and allows him in when a tongue licks along his lips. Jongin caresses behind Sehun’s ear, under the fabric of the hat, as Sehun licks along his mouth, savoring him. His digits dig into the flesh over Jongin's ribs, and he spasms and whines, nibbling Sehun's lower lip. 

 

“Stop tickling me," Jongin murmurs, as Sehun starts nuzzling along his neck with kisses of adoration, so faint they feel like whispers tainting his skin. Jongin lets out little grunts and Sehun's teeth graze his skin under his jaw, sucks diligently. He pulls back before imprinting any type of marks, as sadly they can't show up with those. Then he searches for Jongin's mouth again, and this time the kiss is lazy and long, with their tongues swirling and sucking on each other's taste. 

 

They make out for another half hour, carelessly and passionately, until the clock ticks to bed time. They could easily ignore that and get to more intimate touches, but they have a busy day starting early tomorrow. It's hard to let each other go, another twenty minutes fly by with them pathetically saying good nights and kissing goodbye, but not moving from their spots. 

 

"I don't want to leave. I'll never get the chance to kiss you while you're wearing this hat again." Jongin complains, stroking over the hat where it covers Sehun's skull. It's nice, makes him want to purr helplessly. 

 

"Hmm, how about you wear the bear hat next time? You can ride me while I play with it. "Sehun suggests, voice low and husky, and Jongin trembles from head to toe underneath him. 

 

"Okay, next time." He agrees, planting little kisses all over Sehun's cheeks.

 

Sehun giggles, swaying his head from one side to the other to make the ears bounce. "Good. Next time, then."

**Author's Note:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


End file.
